


They'll Be Alright

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Series: Month of writing challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, doesn't have all the characters but a lot of them are mentioned, third years worry about leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: After a long practice, everyone is outside having some fun. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi talk about the future of the team, and Hinata almost runs head-on into a fence.





	They'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - wire mesh  
> I didn't do the prompt for yesterday because I couldn't think of anything for it. When I do I'll post it.

Practice had finished, but no one had left yet. Hinata and Noya convinced a lot of the team to play tag, and the others were talking or watching them run around.  
“I can’t believe we’re going to graduate in just a few months,” Asahi commented.  
“At least the team will be ok. Remember last year when we thought that no one would join?” Daichi said.  
“Will they really be ok without us? Like look over there, that’s the fourth time that Hinata’s nearly ran into the fence,” Suga’s pointed out.  
Daichi sighed. “They’re like toddlers.”  
Moments after this exchange, the game shifted a bit and everyone moved more forward. They were pretty close to the tree now.  
“Someone will run into the tree,” Asahi pointed out.  
“You’re right,” Daichi stood up. He was about to yell for them to all go back a bit so no one would hit the tree.  
“Hey, go back to where you were before so no one gets hurt!” Ennoshita called.  
“So we’re not the only ones that are watching out for them,” Suga commented.  
“He picked that up from you,” the other two said.  
The game continued for a while, and at this point, Kageyama was “it.” His goal was to try and tag Hinata, who was running at full speed to get away, and not looking where he was going.  
Before anyone else could really process what had happened, Yamaguchi ran over to by the fence and grabbed Hinata’s arm to pull him away from running right into it, which would no doubt have been painful. They both fell on the ground, and the game was stopped to make sure they were ok.  
“Wow, thanks! I didn’t even see the fence,” Hinata said.  
“Oh, no problem. I’m just glad I was fast enough to get to you.”  
“Stupid Hinata,” Kageyama muttered.  
“Hey! You were chasing me!”  
“If you’re running look where you’re going!” He responded. They continued to argue for a little while until Daichi told them to knock it off and that everyone should go home anyway.   
“On second thought, I think they’ll be alright without us, once those two learn how to stop fighting,” Suga said.


End file.
